Caring Is Creepy
by Cheese Is Cool
Summary: It's like flying. You can be anywhere, anytime you want. It's like a whole another world" Edward sighed. "So that's what weed does to you?" I asked. "Yes, you should try it"
1. Preface

_Sad. I don't own twilight. New Story. _

Prologue

This story contains Heartbreak, Love, Depression, and happiness all wrapped up into one.

It shows the real things about life.

It's not one of those lovey-dovey things that are shown in movies. It's real life.

If you are clearly upset, I would advise you stop reading this. You are clearly not the person to be reading this story.

Onto the next page………


	2. Math Is Hard, But So Is Life

"_And you still don't have the right look_

_And you don't have the right friends_

_Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and trends_

_High school never ends"_

**High school never ends: by bowling for soup**

_

* * *

_

Chapter: Math is hard, but so is life

I pulled my hair in frustration as I looked at the angry letters that seem to jump out and scream, _understand me! Understand me! _To say the least, I wasn't understanding any of it. This sick thing that was usually identified as a math problem was making me stay up all night. It was 3:00 in the morning, and I still hadn't figured out the first problem. I should just put 'Retarded' on my forehead.

My phone chirped suddenly, and I opened it to discover that I had a new text message.

_Go to sleep._

My eyebrows frowned in confusion while I wondered who could have sent me this text. I immediately turned towards the door which showed my Dad grinning and pointed towards the time.

"Dad" I groaned. He sighed and picked up the textbook that was filled with what seemed like angry Chinese letters. He then simply laughed and put my stuff away into my bag.

"Bella, it amuses me that you can't figure out a math problem, but you know everything about literature and history." he shook his head in laughter. It amazed me that Charlie managed to look younger when he smiled, but knew it was originally because he was a good-looking man.

His dark-brown hair was cut short but little gray hairs were starting to grow out, his body got bigger in both ways, his face was even more wrinkly (Something old people cannot help but do), but when he was smiling like that, his eyes crinkled up in the weirdest way, which made him look twenty years younger.

"It's because I understand the letters! They're not in some other language that I don't understand!" I protested. Charlie simply shrugged in agreement and tucked me in. Even while I was 17 years old, I still enjoyed talking to my Dad, unlike any other teenager who seemed to be so obsessed with hating everyone in the world. Including themselves.

"I know someday you will understand this. One day, it won't be German letters-"

"Chinese" I interrupted. I was fluent in German. I would have been able to understand _every single word_ that the textbook was saying. Charlie rolled his eyes, but continued.

"Fine, Chinese. Anyways, one day you _will _understand this and you will hit yourself in the head because you constantly obsessed over something that was so easy" he explained. It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Dad, not every one can win school awards for having the highest test score in the SATs" I scoffed. Charlie was the smartest in the family. He was basically good in everything. Of course I was angry that I hadn't received the gene, and constantly complained about it. But he always did say, I got my smart-ness from him. I didn't even know if that was a word.

"Bella just go to sleep, and we will figure this out tomorrow when I come home from the police station. It's hard being a Dad and the Chief of Forks" he sighed and left the room. I simply grumbled and heard laughter outside the door. Of course he was going to be listening, he wanted to embarrass me every chance he got.

"Goodnight sweetheart!" he called.

"Goodnight!" I called back. It was true what Charlie had said. I was going to understand math one day.

It just wasn't going to be today.

* * *

"Bella remember what we discussed" he gave me the stern look. I nodded in agreement and got out the door. I suddenly knew I forgot something.

"Oh-Thanks" I chuckled. Charlie handed me my bag and kissed my cheek.

"Always the forgettable one"

"That was one time! I am nothing like mom!" I argued. Mom was still a sore subject to both me and Charlie, but he took it like a man and laughed. I turned away and got into my 1953 red Chevrolet. It was loud and disturbing to some people, but I loved it like I was my own car child.

I turned on the engine and watched in the rearview mirror as Charlie eventually disappeared along with the driveway. I distracted myself with the green trees that seemed like the leaves seemed to be turning yellow or red during this time of year. Although I knew it was mandatory since it was September, and it was the beginning of the school year.

Forks, Washington was originally a small town. Not many people have heard about this town, which made us unknown. I was one of the people who liked this town just the way it was. Sure, you probably see the same people everyday, and people are known to gossip like old women in the show _The Golden Girls_, but we were all a big, dysfunctional family. And I loved every single moment of it.

"Bella!" Jessica waved.

Jessica Stanley reminded of Blanche Devereaux. She was the slut of the group. She always was doing something. Although, she never made plans. If you asked her if she wanted to go over your house, she would say yes, but would not show up until hours later. Of course, I had grown used to her style and mind, while some people still cringe when she would go talk to them.

I walked over to Jessica, and carefully kissed her cheek since she basically put pounds of make-up on her face.

"Isn't this awesome?! First day of school, and already Mike wants to get back with me!" she gushed. I nodded in agreement while Jessica flipped her bleached-blonde hair. Her hair was originally brown, but I somehow made Jessica dye it blonde since I had once said she looked good while wearing a blonde _wig_. I was only saying it to make her feel better.

"Look, he's looking over here! OH! He's winking at me!" she continued. She winked back, which made her look like she had a twitching problem. Since I felt bad for her-unlike other people who would rather watch her die of embarrassment, I pulled her away from Mike and took her to the office.

"Hello girls, how may I help you today?" Charlotte the secretary, asked.

"We would like our schedules please"

She handed both mine and Jessica's schedules , and then said her goodbyes. Jessica snatched the paper away from me and looked at both of our classes.

"Bloody hell! I only have three classes with you, Math, Gym, and Biology" she sighed. I sighed along with her and took my schedule back. Meanwhile, Jessica looked like she was in a trance. Her paper fell to the ground and her body remained like a statue. I cautiously picked up her paper and looked back. There seemed to be two new cars added to the parking lot. A silver Volvo, and a red convertible.

"Whoa, new students. You know what this means…..New men!"

This however, was not a good topic for me. _Never _talk to Jessica about men. She can talk to you about what Men like about women for ages. It was amazing how little she knew about me, but how much she knew about men.

"Uh, Jess, I think we need to go to class now" I said. Jessica nodded and left without a word. She must have saw an extremely hot man to able to be like that. I looked at the paper and noticed my first class was AP English.

I noticed it was the door next to me and opened the door. People were already seated and stared at me while I blushed red in embarrassment. The teacher pointed at a seat in the back, I nervously walked and managed to trip while several people laughed at me. I wasn't the most coordinated person the world, so therefore this wasn't new to me. I sat down at my seat and started to take out my stuff.

"Hi, my name is Alice Cullen, you are?" a musical voice asked. I stopped taking out my stuff and turned to look at the person.

Beautiful seemed a like a dull word to use to describe her. She had long black hair that seemed shiny and wavy, seemed 5 foot 1-incredibly small for a teenager, a petite body, and small features that made her big doe-like blue eyes dominate her face. She also seemed to be wearing clothes that were definitely _not_ brought from Forks.

"I'm Bella Swan" I finally answered. Her eyes shined in realization and nodded.

"You're the Chief of Forks daughter right?" she asked. I nodded and was going to start paying attention, until she tapped me on the shoulder. I was surprised when I saw a solemn expression on her face.

"I am terribly sorry for your loss" she whispered. I was about to say "About what?" when I realized she was new in town, which meant she had heard about my mother's death.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks, I guess" I replied and started taking notes.

"It must be hard, I mean living without your mom…I know I couldn't live without my mom. It's an inspiration" she continued. I was amazed by the compliment and smiled.

"I appreciate that. Anyways, are you the only person who's new to Forks beside your parents?"

"My brothers Emmett and Edward, but Edward is adopted" she answered quietly. I patted her hand to comfort her and she smiled.

"Thanks Bella, you aren't like the people around here. I met this girl named Jessica, and she seemed as fake as her hair" she said, clearly disgusted by my childhood friend. I sighed.

"Jessica…is something. She just takes some getting used to" I said. Jessica was my friend. Even though I hated her sometimes, it was my job to stand up for her when someone talked about her like that.

"Well, I think that'll take a century!" she joked. I smiled, but got disinterested in the topic. I thought Alice was a good person, it hurt that she was cracking jokes about Jessica like that.

"Uh, could you please not make fun of Jessica? She's my friend and…." I trailed off, knowing I sounded like a complete idiot.

"I'm so sorry! It's just sometimes I tend to ramble on about stuff when I'm extremely nervous" she sighed. I shook my head in laughter.

"It's okay, I tend to stutter when I'm nervous" I reassured her. She finally seemed to calm down and also seemed to accept that I wasn't going to kill her.

"Is there anything you might like to share with the class Ms. Swan?" the teacher asked. Her face clearly showed that she was in no mood for humor, so I just shook my head.

"No, Ms. Purdy" I whispered. She nodded and continued on with the class. I was sure to get detention.

**Ring.**

"There's the bell!" Alice chirped. She packed up her stuff and waited for me. Once I was finished, we walked out of the classroom until I heard someone call my name. I looked back to see Ms. Purdy with a stern look on her face. I was definitely in trouble.

"Yes?"

"Detention at 3:00, Mr. Banner will be waiting for you" she explained. I tried my hardest not to scream out in rage and nodded silently. She closed the door on my face and I felt the tears threatening to surface. Alice took one glance at me and her eyes widened.

"What happened Bella? You look like you're about to cry" she whispered. I blinked rapidly and sighed. This always happened every time I was angry. It was something I had inherited from my mother, and something I was not proud of.

"Nothing. I'm just angry at myself. I got detention on the first day of school, I'm terribly stupid" I sighed. Alice laughed quietly and shook her head.

"Do not put this on yourself. Sure you got in trouble, but she wasn't supposed to give you detention-a warning was the right thing to do" she advised me. I had to admit, the teachers here were strict, but they were all nice to me. Then again, Ms. Purdy was new to this school.

I nodded and hugged Alice.

"Thanks for the advice. I needed that. Uh, would you like to join me for lunch?" I asked. Alice's face brightened like a Christmas morning and grinned happily.

"I would love to. I have to get going, I don't want detention" she laughed. I laughed along and watched her disappear.

School was going great, I just wish Math would was the same thing.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Let me just say that this story will be…weird to say the least. It's not the depressing stories I have been writing. **

**Anyways, I would recommend that you read this story:**

_**Tie down to this world by Struck Upon A Star.**_

**It's a Alice/Jasper story, but it's a beautiful story. It shows Strength, Emotion, and just has that WOW factor. It's amazing.**

**XOXO, Emily. **


	3. Naturally, I Care For People

_"Don't want to be an American idiot_

_don't want a nation under the new media_

_And can you hear the sound of hysteria?_

_The subliminal mind fuck America"_

_**American idiot: by Green Day **_

_

* * *

_

Chapter: Naturally, I care for people

I started to pack up my stuff when the last bell signaled that it was time for lunch. I knew Alice would have trouble finding the lunchroom, therefore, I had planned to meet her in front of her classroom.

"I am so happy! You did a great job on making the new kid your friend!" Jessica squealed in excitement.

"For the 15th time, her name is _Alice_" I stated. It was amazing that Jessica's mind could absorb amazing stuff about men, but with anything else it was usually hard to do.

She dismissed the situation with her hand and opened the door. There, Alice was standing there waving frantically at me. I waved back and went up to her. She shocked me by hugging me in greet, but I quickly returned the hug. She pulled away seconds later, and noticed Jessica standing next to me.

"Hello, my name is Alice Cullen, we met in the hallway" she explained, while holding her hand out. Jessica looked at it for a moment, but decided that it was clean, and shook her hand.

"I know. My name is Jessica Stanley, eyes and ears of this school" she replied. I sighed deeply and Alice's nose wrinkled in disgust.

_Way to go, Jessica. _

"Anyways, we should head out to lunch" I said, interrupting the greet. Jessica's face brightened up while Alice nodded in agreement. I started walking towards the lunchroom, when I heard Alice and Jessica talking to each other in whispers. I quickly turned around to see them arguing.

"No, you have it all wrong!" Jessica protested.

"No, you have it all wrong!" Alice shot back. I sighed and continued to make my way towards the lunchroom. It was clear they had both gotten off to a bad start, and I wasn't about to interfere with that.

I opened the lunchroom doors and made my way towards the table. I immediately sat down on my seat and watched everyone get their food.

"Not hungry?" Mike Newton asked. I sighed and shook my head. He patted my hand, but continued to lay it there. I pretended to accidentally shake it off, but knew I still was going to hurt his feelings.

It was always a wonder as to why Mike Newton had took a liking in me instead of Jessica. I guess it started when I had first drank too much alcohol at a party, and ended up making out with Mike. Of course I regretted it later, but ever since then, Mike had became obsessed with me.

"Uh Mike, I think you should give me some space" I admitted sheepishly. Mike nodded and moved only _two _inches. I tightly closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I only had 9 months left until I could move away from this town. I loved this town, but I hated the people in it.

"Hello Mike!" Jessica said, interrupting my thoughts. Mike looked disinterested by her and meekly waved. It was enough to make Jessica blush and almost trip over the flat floor. Alice rolled her eyes, and sat down on the seat next to me. Mike looked up and noticed Alice.

"Hello beautiful, what's your name?" he whispered. I think it was meant to sound smooth, but it sounded the exact opposite. Alice must have thought the same thing, because she too, cringed.

"Alice Cullen, and you are?" she asked. I could practically smell the smoke from Jessica's fiery stare as she tried to make a hole in Alice's head. It both amused me and annoyed me to no end.

"Mike Newton at your service" he replied. Alice nodded and started to look around the lunchroom. Jessica clearly noticed this, and took this as a sign to take Mike away from Alice. I rolled my eyes and tapped Alice's shoulder.

"Alice, what happen? Why are you looking around the room like a lost lover?" I asked. She sarcastically laughed but decided to answer.

"I'm just worried for my brother…he tends to have problems making friends in school" she fidgeted with her hands.

"I'm sure Emmett is fine"

"It's not Emmett, it's Edward. He's just like Jessica, he seems like a disgusting person at first, but you somehow just get used to it" she explained. I nodded in agreement.

"So what does he look like?"

"Uh, like reddish-brown hair, and green eyes" she answered. I nodded and got up. Alice looked at me in question.

"I'm going to look for him" I answered. She nodded and continued to nervously look around the room. I opened the doors and started to walk down the familiar hallway.

I didn't understand why Alice was so worked up over her brother. Sure, he was adopted, so that probably made him like a quiet person. Not some over-active person like Jessica was.

Suddenly, I saw someone smoking in the hallway. I stopped and glared.

"There's no smoking in here" I said as loudly as I could. He turned to look at me, and I suddenly found it hard to speak.

He looked…sad and amazing. His clothes were wrinkled and black, his jaw line and strong features made him seem like a man, his body form looked muscular and not at all like a twig, and his reddish-brown hair was glowing in the sunlight making it seem like a bronze color.

But his eyes….his eyes were like a emerald green. Almost like diamonds. Except, they had extreme sadness in them. It made me sad.

"I don't care" he replied in a husky voice. It was probably from all the smoking that he's done. Suddenly, I realized this must have been Alice's brother.

"Are you Edward?" I asked. His mouth turned into a frown.

"Who wants to know?"

"Your sister. She's wondering where you are" I answered. He chuckled and continued to smoke his cigarette. It angered me that he didn't even care about his sister. What kind of person does that?

"Uh, hello! I just said your sister is looking for you, and you just stand there to smoke your cheap cigarette?" I ranted. That seemed to stop Edward. He turned around and glared at me.

"This thing is _not_ cheap. This thing cost me 3.99" he growled. I rolled my eyes.

"I should know. The ones my mom brought were 4.49, they're _not _cheap" I blurted out. I didn't know why I said that, but I did. I was so confused when I was around this person. What was wrong with me?

"Just because they're priced higher doesn't mean-"

"I do not want to have this argument while your sister is in the lunchroom looking for you" I cut him off. Edward looked surprised that I had even cut him off, and immediately started walking towards me. I did a reflex and closed my eyes. I became surprised when I heard laughter instead of bones breaking. Especially _my _bones.

"I'm not going to hit you"

I opened my eyes to seem him staring at me in amusement.

_Is this what he does all day? Scare teenage girls, who have a physical attraction to him?_

"Well, why not? I mean you looked like you were about to" I nervously said. It didn't show in my speech, but I could've sworn I was going to have to buy a new shirt since this one was all sweaty.

"I don't fucking hit girls, I have manners" he answered.

"You have _some _manners. It's not polite to curse in front of a lady" I shot back. Edward simply rolled his eyes and blew a gray mist my way.

"Ever learn of second hand smoke?" I coughed. Edward shrugged and continued to smoke.

"Yes, but I don't care"

"So you don't care if an innocent person-"

"Cut the crap. I know all of that stuff, and like I said '_I don't care_'" he repeated. I felt the tears threatening to surface and knew Edward could see them.

"Did I make you cry?" he sounded…concerned?

"NO!" I snapped. I was angry, and he was trying to make fun of me. I felt the first tear slip out of my eye, and violently wiped it away. Edward smirked.

"I knew you were sensitive. You seem so predictable."

"I'm angry. Of course I thought you would know that, since that's the only emotion you seem to have" I growled. Edward seemed taken back and let out a loud guffaw. I struggled not to stomp my foot and kept my ground. Meanwhile, Edward managed to control his laughter and stared at me.

"That's so funny" he sighed. My eyes frowned in confusion. What did he think was funny? The fact that I hated him? I thought he knew everyone hated him.

"You seem like an angry kitten when you get mad" he burst into laughter once again. Does he like to do this to people? Compare them to cute animals, just to make them even angrier?

"What in the world has gotten into you?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing" he answered quietly. It was amazing how he was laughing one minute, then silent the next.

"You're bipolar!" I gasped. I knew it. The signs were clearly there. Edward clearly fit the description. This seemed to make him angry.

"No, I'm not. Now I suggest you quit stop making suggestions about me, because none of them are right" he sighed while rubbing his hands all over his chalked-up face. It's cool what smoking can do to you.

"How do you know I was making suggestions?"

"I could see it in your face. You think you hide everything, but you don't" he explained. I rolled my eyes but took his explanation to heart. He knew the one thing most people didn't know. I internally wrote that and made sure to think about that later.

**Ring.**

"That's the bell, don't want to be late" he sighed, and walked off. I was left standing there in complete shock.

Edward freaking Cullen had the nerves to harass me and excite me at the same time. It was crazy! Probably all that smoke has gone to my brain.

"Bella!" Alice called. I turned around to see her walking up to me. Jessica was no where in sight. I knew this was going to happen. They don't seem to like each other, so why bother putting them together? It was an impossible task.

"Hey" I replied. Alice noticed the weird look in my face and questioned me about it.

"Your brother" I answered. She seem to get this answer from several people, because she seemed unfazed by it.

"Remember when you said you couldn't live without your mom?" I asked. She nodded.

"Well, I'm glad I'm an only child. You just convinced me to talk to my dad about getting a vasectomy" I grinned. She laughed and walked me to my class.

"You are a weird human, Bella Swan"

"So is your brother" I mumbled.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next one is coming. **

**Story you should read:**

_**I hear no evil by bluesea14**_

**It's amazing. I love it.**

**XOXO, Emily.**


	4. The Good Times

"_Forever young; I wanna be, forever young_

_Do you really want to live forever, forever, and ever?_

_Forever young; I wanna be, forever young (forever young)_

_Do you really want to live forever, forever, forever young?"_

**Forever Young: By Jay-z ft. Mr. Hudson**

_

* * *

_

Chapter: The good times

I chewed the inside of my cheek as I nervously tried to make a decision.

"Bella come on you can do this…"

Everything was so blurry. It was incredibly hard trying to find the answer. I pulled my hair out in frustration and practically threw the textbook. Charlie sighed and picked up the book for the hundredth time.

"Bella, don't be angry at the book" he said, while brushing off any dust that might be on the textbook. I rolled my eyes but followed his orders.

"Dad, it's just…math and I don't belong together, unless there's 'hate' in the sentence" I explained. Charlie laughed at my joke and opened the page. I looked at the familiar angels and circles, but the rest was in Chinese.

"Chinese?" Charlie asked, probably noticing my confused face. I nodded and smoothed out the pages. I made sure to squint my eyes to make sure I was reading it correctly. Yup, it was in plain Chinese.

"Chinese can be a difficult language for some people-including me" I sighed. Charlie rubbed my shoulder, but pointed sternly at the textbook. I finally started to feel myself explode, and screamed. Charlie looked at me, clearly bewildered as to why his daughter was screaming bloody murder.

"I can't take it! Edward, math, and all these things!" I growled, while making crazy motions with my hands like a madman. Charlie tapped the seat next to him. I sighed, but sat down next to him.

"Bella, you need to talk about this" Charlie said in the let-me-help-you tone. I rolled my eyes.

"Dad, I'm just confused. Math had always been a hateful subject for me, so I don't care about that, but…."

"But what?"

How do you explain that you have a crush on someone that refers you to a innocent cute animal when you want to rip their heads off?

"It's this guy Edward, he's new to the school and…I kind of have a crush on him" I admitted sheepishly. Charlie turned red himself, but managed to clear his throat as a sign of dignity.

It was weird when I talked with Charlie. It wasn't like a dad-daughter talk, it was like a friend-to-friend talk. Unlike any other dad, he didn't mind the girl stuff. I didn't think he had a choice when the incident happened, but I think he likes it now.

"Well, what's wrong?"

"He's like that bad-boy type. He won't talk to anyone, locks himself in the room…" I trailed off. If I said he smokes, Charlie would surely have a fit.

"Oh. So do you want him to find you attractive or something…."

"NO! I just want to find out how I can help him. Forget about the crush, I just want to help him" I explained. Charlie looked confused.

"So it's not about the crush, it's about how you can help him?" he asked. I nodded. He smiled and hugged me tightly. I returned the hug, but pulled away quickly.

"So? Help me"

"Well Bella, I have to say, you have to find the answer yourself" he shrugged. I narrowed my eyes and swatted his arm gently. He laughed.

"I wish I could tell you the right answer, but I'm all lucked out. The only thing I could tell you is, do what you think is right"

What Charlie said did make sense. I just wished for a more specific answer.

"Thanks Dad, you really know how to cheer up a person" I chuckled. He kissed my hair and sighed.

"Just doing what's right, kid"

"Should I go to bed?"

He just looked at me.

"It's 2:00 in the morning, I think you should go to bed"

I laughed, but followed his orders. I kissed his cheek and started going to the stairs.

"Goodnight, dad!"

"Goodnight sweetheart!"

I closed the door to my bedroom and got into the bed. I ran my hands through my hair and tried to take in Charlie's advice. It did make sense, but I wanted something that I could start with. I just happened to look over to my right when I saw my mom's smiling face.

It was 2009 when the picture was taken. It was the sunniest that anyone has ever seen in Forks, Washington, Renee wanted to go out. I smiled at the familiar flashback.

"_Charlie, I really want to go!" my mother protested. Charlie sighed and rubbed his eyes sleepily. It saddened me, that Charlie was getting no sleep because of all the bills he had to do. _

"_I can take care of Mom while you sleep" I cut in. Charlie threw me a grateful smile, while Renee cheered. She tightened her bandana and started walking out of the door. _

"_Thanks, Bella" he kissed my forehead. I nodded and walked out the door._

* * *

"_Mom, do you think you'll be able to survive this?" I asked her. Renee looked over her shoulder and smiled._

"_I was always a fighter, and I think this is just another bump in the road of life" she replied. I frowned._

"_I just wish-"_

"_Sweetheart, I put this on myself. I don't want you or Charlie taking any blames. You two always did know how to worry" she giggled._

"_Mom, not everything is in plain black and white. Sometimes we do have to worry" I replied. She shook her head._

"_Bella, happiness is the best medicine for the soul isn't it?"_

"_Well sometimes you have to be sad, in order to be happy" I argued. Renee's smiled turned into a frown. _

"_Now Bella, just because I'm sick doesn't mean I'm not your mother. I order you to be happy" she laughed at the end. I laughed along with her and sighed. She always knew how to cheer someone up. And she was also very stubborn._

_Suddenly, she got up. She started twirling around in her sundress, enjoying the bright sun. I watched as she laughed and would occasionally send a smile my way. She looked so beautiful, I had to take a picture._

"_MOM! SMILE!" I yelled. She spun and smiled at me. I took the picture and smiled._

_This was going on my nightstand…….._

"Bella, I thought I told you to go to sleep" Charlie said, bringing me back to the real world. I nodded silently. I didn't know I was crying until Charlie had appeared right beside me. I leaned against his shoulder and silently cried.

"I miss her too" Charlie soothed me. He ran his hands through my hair-something that has always comforted me.

"I miss her so much!" I sobbed. Charlie laid me down on the bed and tucked me in. I wiped the tears out of my eyes and looked at Charlie. He looked like he was in pain.

"I wish I could be in her place-"

"No! You know you shouldn't say that, I would miss you just as much" I interrupted. Charlie nodded, but I feel like he didn't really listen. He kissed my forehead and then kissed the photo of Renee. He suddenly sat down and sighed.

"I have the same photo in my bedroom" he mumbled. I stopped crying and started listening to him.

"She was always a bright person. She seemed to light up a room even though she was in her most depressed days. She didn't care about what she thought, she always wanted to please everyone. She always used to make me fall in love with her each day" he spoke quietly. He wrapped one arm around my shoulders, and I leaned against it.

"I just wish she hadn't left so quick" I mumbled. Charlie nodded in agreement.

"I agree, but I think Renee wouldn't want us crying over her, she would want us to enjoy life"

"There's one thing I never told anybody" I mumbled. Charlie needed to hear this. Renee was going to tell him, but she left the night she told me.

"What?"

"She had our whole life planned out. 'Once I get over this bump, we're going to move someplace sunny. I've had enough of this sad, rainy town'" I tried to imitate her voice, but failed miserably. Charlie laughed.

"That sounds like her"

"Yeah, but you know the worst part?"

"What?"

"I could actually see everything. I could see it _all_. I could see us laughing while having dinner, enjoying the beach, watching movies, and I didn't care about everything else. I could actually see that she was going to survive and that everything was going to be alright" I whispered. Charlie sighed.

"I know. But, I think Renee said that for a reason. She wanted everyone to believe she was going to be okay, even though she knew she wasn't. Sometimes, I see her in you, acting all selfless and stubborn" he poked my nose gently. I laughed and closed my eyes. Behind my eyelids, I saw Renee's smiling face. In the background, I could see every detail. The flowers, the grass, the stitching of her dress. Everything was in my grasp.

Thinking I was asleep, Charlie gently put me down.

"Goodnight, dear" he whispered. I heard his footsteps disappear, until they eventually disappeared altogether. The door was closed, and I was left having to go to sleep.

"I love you mom" I whispered.

I closed my eyes once more, before letting the darkness swallow me whole.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Just a filler. Sorry if I disappointed anyone. **

**New story coming.**


	5. Introducing The Stereotypes

_The day a door is closed_

_The echoes fill your soul_

_They won't say which way to go_

_Just trust your heart_

_To find you're here for_

_Open another door_

_B__ut i'm not sure anymore_

_It's just so hard_

**Scream by Zac Efron **

_

* * *

_

Chapter: Introducing the stereotypes

"Bella, why do you wear those clothes? You could look so much prettier" Alice said, while flipping her curled hair back. I shrugged. I never thought I was pretty.

My dark-brown hair that tinted red in the sun was already starting to grow, my skinny and petite body was in my regular attire of t-shirt and jeans covering most of my pale skin (inherited by Charlie Swan of course), and my big doe-like brown eyes had huge bags under my eyes from not sleeping well.

"Alice I'm barely what some people call 'cute'. I mean, you need to get your mind out of the gutter" I replied.

Alice seemed sad by my reply, and her smile turned into a frown.

"I hardly think that. That's just absurd. Whoever said that, clearly needs glasses"

"Thanks for the compliment, but I'm not convinced" I said, opening the lunchroom doors. I didn't think Alice heard me since she seemed deep in thought. I quietly sat down at the table, and Alice followed my movement. I then heard laughter coming from the table.

I turned to see Jessica Stanley high-five Rosalie Hale. I immediately frowned and saw Mike Newton eyeing her. Of course he would, she's in the table.

"Why is Jessica Stanley sitting at another table?" Alice suddenly asked. I shrugged.

"Beats me, although I do think it involves you" I guessed. Alice however, did not pay attention to my hypothesis. Alice was too busy staring at the table. I sighed. Here it comes.

"Who are they?"

"It's the table. The table contains Rosalie Hale-beauty queen, Emmett McCarty-star quarterback, Jasper Hale-football captain, and James and Victoria, also known as the players of this school."

"I didn't know Jessica Stanley was added to the equation" Alice mumbled. I nodded in agreement. Since when did the table add new members? Especially people like Jessica Stanley?

Suddenly, Jessica locked eyes with mine. She waved like miss America, before turning to laugh with Victoria.

I blinked back tears. Jessica was officially leaving me. My best friend since kindergarten. I never knew it would hurt this bad.

"Bella what's wrong?" Alice asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. I shook my head.

"Nothing, I-uh-have to go somewhere" I stood up quickly, and walked out of the room.

I finally let the tears fall, and continued to walk down the hallways. I was about to walk around the corner, when I saw Edward Cullen talking to a girl. Not just any girl, _Lauren. _Apparently, he likes girls who have more than 100 STDs.

I quickly hid behind the wall and forced my tears back. I wiped my eyes and looked again.

Edward was staring _straight _at me.

My eyes widened and I started walking back. I heard footsteps, and silently prayed that it wasn't converse belonging to Edward Cullen.

_Dear god, I will promise to go fishing with Charlie if you-_

"Bella, wait up!"

_I take it back! You're no use!_

I turned around and put a smile on my face. Edward stopped and stared at me.

"What Edward? Come to compare to another animal? Possibly a baby kangaroo?" I asked, while tapping my foot repeatedly.

"As pleasing as that is, I didn't come here for that. I wanted to ask why were you crying" he answered. I narrowed my eyes. I was not up for silly jokes.

"Not up for silly jokes today" I voiced out loud. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Not joking"

"Fine, I'm not telling you" I decided. Edward Cullen was a…not good person. I couldn't tell him without having to feel regrets later. Besides, it was Edward Cullen. How was I going to speak to a person almost everyone-including myself, was attracted to? That's rather hard if you ask me.

"Okay, sorry I asked"

"Surprised you even apologized" I mumbled. Edward heard it, but didn't speak.

I chose that as my que to leave. I walked back and opened the lunchroom doors, yet again. I just so happen to bump into Jessica and her new friends.

"Watch where-oh Bella! Weird that I happen to bump into you!" she said, while flashing a fake-smile. I looked back to see everyone's eyes one us.

"I'm not in the mood for talking"

"So when do you want to talk? When you're done with Alice Cullen?" Rosalie interrupted. I shook my head.

"Jessica I know I hurt you, but I need to explain-"

"I know-"

"Jessica, are you going to forgive her?" Rosalie interrupted.

"Uh-"

"No. Jessica tell her it's over between you and her" Rosalie cut me off. Jessica suddenly seemed sad and looked into my eyes. I silently pleaded and mouthed 'no'. She sighed.

"I'm sorry Bella, let's go Rose" Jessica laced her arm through Rosalie's, and they all walked away with their heads held high. My head suddenly seemed heavy, and I lowered it. I felt a hand over my shoulder, and looked back.

It was Alice.

"Ignore them, they'll probably drop her by tomorrow" she smiled. My hands balled up into fists. I desperately wanted to scream at Alice for making me lose my best friend.

But I couldn't.

Alice didn't do anything wrong. I did. I ignored Jessica, and spent all my time with Alice. I didn't even consider Jessica's feelings. I was distracted by the feeling of getting to know someone new.

"I don't think so. Rosalie is a…determined person" I whispered. Rosalie was also like a vampire. She was an incredibly beautiful person, but she was evil. She fed off misery that was caused by her evil mind.

"Well, we'll try to get her back" she reassured me. I smiled, but felt no hope behind it. She laced my arm through hers, and we started to walk.

**Ring. **

I could feel people staring as they looked at us. _What happened to Jessica and Bella? Did they break up? Did Bella spread a rumor that caused them to break up?_

But, I knew people weren't saying that. They were looking at the person beside me.

Alice.

They knew she was all behind this. I wish people wouldn't pinpoint this on her, but I wasn't exactly a person who could control minds.

"Everyone is staring" I whispered quietly. Alice patted my hand, and smiled.

"Ignore them. They just want to see if you'd crack and will run away crying" she replied. I sighed. Alice was right. I couldn't show people what I was feeling. Then again, I was a terrible liar. Even Edward Cullen could see through me.

Tarter sauce.

Alice hugged me before walking off, disappearing into the sea of evil minions that seemed out to get me.

I opened the door to my biology room and sat down quietly. Soon everyone was coming in, and I started to doodle in my notebook. Suddenly, my pencil seemed to be snatched away from me. I looked up just in time to see Rosalie Hale break it. The crew laughed, while Jessica watched me with a pitiful look.

She threw it back on the desk.

"Feel like drawing now, ugly duckling?" she asked, while flipping her blond silky hair. I shook my head. She chuckled before finally walking away. I blinked back the tears and sighed deeply.

"Bitch" a familiar voice mumbled. I turned to my left to see Edward Cullen looking angrily at Rosalie Hale. Rosalie stopped her tracks and turned around.

"What?"

"Bitch" Edward smiled smugly. She narrowed her eyes.

"Go cut your wrists, anti-depressant"

"You wish. Go throw up, bulimic" he shot back. Everyone laughed while Rosalie huffed before sitting next to Emmett. I saw Emmett snicker before wrapping an arm around Rosalie's shoulders.

"Thanks" I mumbled. Edward shrugged.

"No prob. She needs to solve her own problems before she barges into someone else's"

I nodded in agreement. Edward suddenly shut down and started writing in his notebook. I sighed. I had nothing to write with.

"Ed-"

"Here, just give it back" he interrupted, handing me a pen. I kindly refused.

"Why not?"

"I don't write with pens"

"Which brings me back to the same question" he said, while raising his hands in a 'duh!' expression. I spoke, but not before glaring at him first.

"I can't erase my mistakes"

"Well, probably they're there for a reason" he mumbled quietly. I suddenly had a feeling we weren't talking about pens anymore. I silently took the pen and began writing.

"Thanks" I said, while continuing to write. Edward smiled that crooked smile. I shivered and felt my stomach knot into ties that even the girl scouts couldn't un-tie.

"You're welcome…."

* * *

"Bella!" Alice called. I looked back to see Alice walking towards me. People immediately started to stare, and I blushed a dark shade of red.

"Wow, a new blush record" Alice joked. I narrowed my eyes and swatted her arm gently.

"Aw, Alice and Bella already fighting?"

Alice turned around and faced Rosalie.

"No, but it would be great if you would butt out" Alice spat. I widened my eyes. Alice's eyes seemed to turn darker, and her tiny body suddenly seemed threatening.

"Shut up midget I wasn't talking to you" she shot back.

"Fine, how about I talk to you" a familiar voice growled. Rosalie turned around to see Edward glaring at her.

"What? Finished cutting your wrists?"

"Finished throwing up?" he asked. Rosalie glared at everyone before finally leaving down the halls. If looks could kill, Charlie would be planning another funeral.

"Thanks, Edward" Alice smiled and hugged Edward. Edward hugged her back awkwardly before walking off.

"Whoa, never knew Edward had a nice side"

"There are many things you don't know about" Alice laughed.

Yes, indeed.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Another chapter coming up. **

**More problems coming up. **

**Important:**

**It would be lovely if you people would press this little button called 'Review". **

**I know you people are reading, and it would be amazing to know what you guys think about the story. Even if it's a review saying 'You suck, stop writing this story'. I would love it. **

**Review!**


	6. Whoa, I Never Knew That

_Take me_

_This is all that I've got_

_This is all that I'm not_

_All that I'll ever be_

_I've got flaws, I've got faults_

_Keep searching for your perfect heart_

_It doesn't matter who you are_

_We all have our scars_

_We all have our scars_

**Scars by Allison Iraheta**

**Big thanks to Blackwater Love for being the beta for this story. **

* * *

Chapter: Whoa, I never knew that

"Watch out Bella, when you die, and they cut you open, all they will see is Iced Tea" Charlie warned.

I slowly, but cautiously put down the cup and sat down. "Thanks for the visual picture" I sighed. Charlie smiled warmly, before returning to the morning newspaper.

"Anyways, shouldn't you be in school?"

"Uh, I thought I would just spend time with you" I lied.

It was a good thing Charlie couldn't see my face, or else I wouldn't have been able to sound convincing.

"Well maybe after school"

"Maybe now"

"After school" he repeated, but with more authority. I hated that voice. I groaned, but got up and got my bag from the back of the couch. I looked up to see Charlie smirking.

"What?"

"You knew I would say no"

"But you could've said yes" I argued. Charlie shrugged. I rolled my eyes and opened the front door. There, Alice was honking the horn while listening to Justin Bieber on full blast. I ran and got into the car. I immediately turned off the music. This earned a glare from Alice.

"What?"

"Why did you just cut off that song?"

"I don't like him"

She turned the radio back on, but left it at a reasonable volume. I nodded in agreement, and leaned back against the passenger seat.

"So…why don't you like him?" she asked, probably hoping to make conversation.

"Excuse me, but I don't have 'Bieber fever'" I scoffed. She rolled her eyes, and I suddenly wished I could pull her eyes out of their sockets.

"Well I do, so I'm sorry but I want to hear this song" she chirped. I laughed which scared Alice.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just you actually thought-"

"Hey guys" a familiar voice said. I shut my eyes, and locked myself down.

_What is he doing here?_

_Like I know. _

_Shut up, and give me an answer!_

_Well if I shut up, I can't really give you a-_

"Bella!" a voice interrupted my thoughts.

I opened my eyes to see non other than Jasper Hale staring at me.

"Jasper here was just talking about how we should join him for lunch" Alice smiled, while admiring Jasper.

I got out of the car, and started walking away. I didn't need this right now.

"What's up? Boyfriend bring you down?" a voice asked. I looked back to see Edward Cullen leaning against the school greenhouse. I shrugged.

"Depends. Why you standing here?" I asked. He shrugged also.

"I always cut class"

"Nice answer, but not good enough to make me stick around" I smiled, before walking away.

I desperately wanted to look back to see Edward's reaction, but something told me I wasn't ready for it. Unlike almost half of the human species, I listened to myself, and walked into the classroom. I sat down on my seat and locked eyes with Jessica Stanley. She gave me a small smile before she started talking to Lauren. I shook my head and sighed. This was always a problem with Jessica. She didn't know right from wrong. She never could.

"Thanks for leaving me alone with Jasper" Alice snarled. I looked up and bit my lip.

"I didn't mean to, I just…things happened between Jasper and I. It's hard to talk about it" I explained. Alice's face turned from mad to sad, and she hugged me.

"I'm sorry, but I thought you knew"

"Knew what?"

"I kind of have a crush on Jasper" she admitted sheepishly. My eyes widened, before I looked down at the desk.

I knew if I looked at her, I could explain 500 reason as to why she shouldn't be involved with Jasper Hale.

"Bella? What do you think?"

"Class! Today we will be teaching……."I smiled sadly and pointed at the teacher as a 'Sorry, paying attention' gesture. Alice nodded and started writing. She was writing notes, while Ms. Purdy was yapping her mouth, I was here, thinking about the situation that I was now involved in. It was like I was the bug, and the spider had me stuck in her sticky web. I suddenly wished I was a little person, and I could just run out of the classroom.

* * *

"We need to talk" Alice's voice said, when the bell rang.

I pulled an old trick.

"I can't hear you!" I screamed.

Alice glared, but nodded. I smiled to myself. This brought me more time. I wanted to deal with this later. I still hadn't dealt with it myself. We walked out of the classroom, and I could practically feel all eyes on me. They probably saw what happened between Jasper, Alice, and me. I think by the time we head to lunch, the rumor will be that Jasper and I were dating, Jasper cheated on me with Alice, I found out when Jasper mentioned it, and stormed out. Happened to everyone.

"Bella!" Angela's voice called out. I turned around and walked up to her. She put her hands on her hips and glared. What did I do?

"What did I do?" I wondered out loud.

"You went out with Jasper" Angela screamed, causing everyone to stop their routine and look at us.

"No I didn't, these are silly rumors" I protested. Angela shook her head.

"Didn't you know I was-"

"Going out with him? Yes! I am not involved with Jasper Hale! Please, I need to go to class" I said, and walked away. I could hear the students practically whispering now. It sickened me to my core, but what could I do? I had already done my work. Now all that was left was Jasper, Alice, and Angela for causing the big fricking show out there.

"Sorry I left, I had to go to the bathroom. Although, I heard what happened" Alice's voice appeared right beside me. I shook my head.

"Wasn't a big deal, and still isn't. People just don't have anything valuable in their own life, so they try to mess with mine"

"That's how the world rotates, Bella. That's society, and one day you have to deal with it"

"What if society gave you a fucking curveball? What would you then?" I snapped. Alice's raised her hands up in surrender, and I immediately felt sorry.

"I apologize, it's just people don't understand what _really _happened, and it bothers me. I want to tell them, but I feel that would make me a retard by doing that."

"Well, what do you want? People to keep on bothering you, and not know the truth? Or people to keep on bothering you, and know the truth?" she asked.

I felt my hard teeth hit my soft bottom lip, and sighed.

"The truth hurts Alice-especially this one. I don't think I want people to know. I choose answer A." I finally answered.

Alice nodded."Although, I wouldn't have chosen that for myself, I agree with your decision. But it also depends on what the truth is. Is it bad?" Alice asked, raising her eyes from the marble floor. I nodded.

"It's horrible" I whispered. She patted my hand and leaned on me.

"Bella, it's good if you tell someone, you can't keep things bottled up"

"I know, but I always get this feeling" like the one I just had. Alice's eyebrows frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"When I usually tell someone a dark secret, I immediately regret telling them after I tell them" I explained.

I was shocked when Alice laughed at me.

"Why are you laughing at me?" I asked, my voice full with sadness. Alice sobered up and sighed.

"Bella, everyone feels like that. It's called being afraid. It's okay to feel that sometimes" Alice explained. I nodded before finally speaking.

"I understand your point of view, but it doesn't mean I like it" I joked. Alice laughed.

"Bella, you are so weird"

"Well it just means I'm unique then" I shrugged. Alice looked at me wide-eyed, before shaking her head.

"See where's that Bella? She's so confident, nice…she's everything this Bella is not"

"Well maybe I have two people inside me" I shrugged again, which caused Alice to narrow her eyes. We finally sat down in our seats and started paying attention. From the corner of my eye, I saw a piece of paper slide to my side. I carefully picked it apart and read the note.

_We're talking in lunch. You can't hide forever._

I looked up to see Alice pretending to look at the teacher. I nodded, knowing she could see me.

This was going to be a disaster.

* * *

**Ring.**

The last bell finally signaled for lunch. Alice quickly grabbed my hand and took me into the greenhouse. I quietly sat down and watched Alice pace back and forth.

"Did you and Jasper go out?"

I shook my head.

"Make love?"

Shook my head.

"Mess around?"

Shook my head.

"Alice, you wouldn't guess right. Jasper is not who you think he is" I sighed. Alice carefully sat down next to me and patted my hand.

"It can't be that bad-"

"It is" I sniffled. I never knew I had started crying. Alice grabbed a tissue out of her bag, and wiped my tears away. I smiled sadly, before speaking.

"I never told anyone this-not even Charlie" I whispered. Alice nodded and reassured to go on by squeezing my hand.

"Uh, it was freshman year," I looked at Alice to see if she wanted background information, but she shook her head.

"Anyways, I had met Jasper Hale"

"Bella I just want to know what happened so I could help you" she whispered, stroking my hair gently. I nodded through my tears.

"Jasper Hale…." I trailed off. Alice patted my hand.

"I can't do it! It's too much" I wailed. Alice pulled me into her arms, while I silently cried.

"Bella, I'm not forcing you" she whispered. I nodded. I finally pulled away.

"Fine. If you want to know….."

"Yes?"

"He raped me"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Whoa. Cliffhanger. Love those. **

**Anyways, Beta here will take over if she wants. If you see no author/beta note under me, then she probably **

**doesn't want to speak. *Tear tear* **

**I hope you hit that button that says 'review'. I love it like my own Edward Cullen child. So press it!**


	7. What's going on?

_I'm not easy to please_

_I might tear you apart_

_Told you from the start, baby from the start"_

"_I'm only gonna break break your, break break your heart [x4]_

_Whoa, whoa"_

**Break your heart by Taio Cruz**

**Big thanks to Blackwater Love for Beta-ing this story.**

* * *

Chapter: What's going on?

"Bella, I just remembered I have something to do" she quickly grabbed her stuff before walking away.

"Alice, wait!" I yelled.

I sighed.

I somehow knew I wasn't supposed to tell her. The feeling was basically yelling at me now.

But, besides that, I knew I did the right thing. The feeling that I was experiencing now was _way _different than the other feeling.

Suddenly, I felt a presence beside me.

"Alice-"

"It's not Alice" a familiar voice huffed.

I did a reflex reaction, and ran towards my truck.

However, he stopped me by grabbing my arm.

I nervously looked at the distance between the truck, and the grip he had on arm, which had tightened once I had looked at it.

As if he knew what I was thinking, he answered:

"You know I'll just drag you back"

I sighed, and snatched my arm back. It was kind of silly anyways. How was I going to outrun a football player? I would end up breaking bones.

_My bones._

I practically shivered at the thought.

Since there was no way to fight it, maybe I could spark up conversation, and run off at a random moment.

"What do you want, Jasper?" I asked.

He suddenly seemed nervous. I wanted to laugh out loud. He could rape innocent girls, but he can't ask a simple question?

What a macho man.

"I need something" he said, looking around, seeing if anybody was listening.

"I need to go home" I voiced out loud. Jasper rolled his eyes.

"This is something important-"

"Can you make it quick? Charlie's probably burning the house down, or Angela might see us and rip my head off" I interrupted.

Jasper narrowed his eyes slightly, which made my interruption seem like a little bee in a big hive.

To say I was scared would be an understatement.

"You know Alice?" he stated, running his hands through his blond hair.

I nodded quietly.

Suddenly, the thought I had before seemed like a good idea right now.

I quickly turned around, but was caught by Jasper.

Tarter sauce.

"Bella, I need you to help me. The only one left is Edward, and he creeps me out with his stares" he pleaded.

I rubbed my hands over my face. Why me? Couldn't someone just take my soul, and put it in someone else's body? Then I wouldn't have to listen to this crap.

"Fine, what is it?"

"I like Alice," he started, but quickly stopped.

"Okay, and you want me to get you two together?" I guessed, although I wasn't wearing my thinking cap today. I was too emotionally tired to even think right now.

"You understand!" he exclaimed, his hands balled up in fists, and a big smile on his face.

"I do, but I don't like it" I deadpanned. Jasper's smile immediately turned into a frown.

"Bella-"

"I don't why I'm doing this right now, but I think I have to" I whispered, silently praying someone will kill me.

"So, you'll do it?"

I nodded, seeing as I was at a loss for words.

He reached out to hug me, but I quickly shook my head. It would be better if I didn't even acknowledge Jasper right now.

"Goodbye" I grunted. Jasper said a cheerful 'goodbye', before leaving towards his buddies/jocks.

While I was starting my truck, my hands froze trying to turn on the engine.

Did I just settle on a agreement to get a rapist together with my best friend?

_Yes you did Bella, but don't you feel great?_

"No" I choked out.

So I did the only thing I could do.

I screamed.

* * *

"Bella, I just got a call from the Newtons saying you were screaming bloody murder?" he asked in the form of a question.

"I found out they were giving fish sticks tomorrow" I lied, while going to the kitchen. However, Charlie followed me.

"Never knew you hated fish sticks like that" he huffed. I groaned internally. This is what came with lying. People questioning you, until you eventually crack.

So I did.

"Leave me alone!" I yelled out, making Charlie jump back in surprise.

"Bella, you do not speak to your father like that!" Charlie warned, his finger pointing at my chest. I sighed.

"I'm sorry, it's just I'm tired" I said, slumping down onto my seat. Charlie managed to let out a small smile, and sat down beside me.

"This guy bothering you again?"

"Who-Oh Edward? He's okay, I mean, I could deal with him" I stuttered. Charlie nodded.

"So why did you have this mini-freakout?" Charlie said, quirking an eyebrow.

I nervously looked around the room.

"Why……am I seeing you annoying me?"

"Bella, that doesn't make any sense"

"Or-"

"Bella!" Charlie exclaimed, his hands rubbing his face. I laughed and started running up the stairs.

"Bella, if you don't come back, I'm coming over there!" he teased. I rolled my eyes, and ignored his light teasing.

I jumped on the bed, and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

"So, Bella is going around now?" Rosalie joked to her friends, while _accidently _bumping into me. My books landed on the floor, which made the group laugh.

"I saw that, bitch" a familiar voice growled. I grinned and quickly picked up my books.

"Alice, you came back" I whispered. She nodded happily.

"Yes, was this one bothering you?" she asked, pointing her manicure finger at Rosalie Hale.'

"Hello, I'm not deaf"

"Too bad you're not blind either" Alice scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Is something going on here?" Principal Greene asked, his hands on his hips.

"No sir, just a friendly meeting" Jessica said, batting her eyelashes. Greene blinked twice, before nodding and walking away.

**Ring.**

"We'll settle this later" Rosalie growled.

"Let's" Alice growled in return.

The crew walked away, leaving Alice and I in the empty hallway. Once they were completely gone, Alice turned to me, a frown in her face.

"Alice, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just wish I hadn't left you like that yesterday. It has nothing to do what happened it's just, I had this _strange _feeling like I had to leave…" she trailed off, her eyes lowering to the ground.

"You don't sound crazy if that's what you're thinking" I laughed. Alice chuckled.

"It's weird how sometimes you know what I'm thinking"

"It's weird how you have Edward Cullen as your brother"

"Touché"

* * *

"Cutting class, Swan?"

"I'm tempted to say yes, but feel a no coming out" I answered, folding my arms across my chest.

Edward smirked, and threw his cigarette to the ground before crushing it with his own foot.

"Like the backbone, you should use it more often"

"How about now? Leave me the hell alone"

Edward threw his head back in laughter, revealing his rather _big _adams apple.

I gulped, and started heading towards the lunchroom. Why must Edward Cullen bother me before lunch? I may be small, but when I'm hungry, I may not be the best person to talk to right now.

"Surprise, surprise, Bella manages to speak" he teased, his eyes gleaming with amusement.

I stuck my tongue out in a childish manner, and started walking around the corner.

"Stop right there Miss Swan!"

Uh-oh.

I quickly turned around and smiled.

"Mr. Greene, what a pleasant surprise-"

"Care to explain why you are not in class?"

"Lunch is not really-"

"Answer the question" he growled, his face beginning to turn a light shade of red.

"She was talking to me about the lunch menu. You know, food poisoning and all" Edward shrugged.

My eyes widened in shock. Edward Cullen sticking up for me? Have got to call Alice after this.

"Well, maybe you should discuss this-"

"Thank you-"

"In detention"

Aw, Fish sticks.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry this took long. I had a BUNCH of things to do. So, it might be long before I finally update again. Also, Blackwater Love did NOT proof read this chapter, so if you find any mistakes...sorry, but I was REALLY tired. **

**Anyways, I wanna thank everyone for the reviews, alerts, favorites, etc. It literally made me cry. In a good way. I hope you continue to review.**

**XOXO,**

**Emily.**


End file.
